Always by my side
by Marianne R
Summary: Drabbles- Porque a pesar de ser el chico despreocupado y dichoso. Al final todo gran líder tiene su debilidad. América la quiere a pesar de lo que le ha hecho, y la necesita como nunca a necesitado de otro país. OOC USA&México.
1. ¿Qué soy para tí?

**Always need you by my side¨**

Como la potencia mundial que eres, jamás se te pasó ni por un instante por la cabeza. Tu lo sabes, con ese rol de hacerte el héroe por cada rincón del mundo, ser admirado y temido por millones. Si, tú… América. No tienes comparación. Tantas batallas ganadas, tanta gente sometida, tanto dinero… tanto poder. ¡Ah si!, no hay mejor vida que la que tu mismo te das en tu lecho de Estadounidense. "El dueño de todo"; El centro del mundo. Tus empresas se extienden como plagas por el globo, obtienes efectivo de cualquier recóndito rincón de este planeta, tus películas y productos se venden como pan se vende a los hambreados… Eres felíz, cargas aquella risa escandalosa y fastidiosa por donde quiera que vas- Despreocupado, hiperactivo, siempre contento.

¿Mujeres?, ¿Amores? No te hacen falta. No tienes que mencionar que ya una vez tuviste a Taiwan entre tus manos, dependiendo de ti, comiendo de tus palmas. Una belleza, incomparable de verdad. Hoy estabas soltero, porque realmente no te interesaba… porque a ti solo puede prenderte la necesidad de hacerte notar. Piensas en ti mismo, solo quieres ser siempre y para siempre "El héroe de esta historia"

—Nunca tomas nada en serio. Eres un idiota…—te había dicho una vez Inglaterra. Mirandote con aquellos ojos que, tu lo sabes… a pesar de todo aun se preocupan por ti. —Me pregunto si algún día lo entenderás. El perder a alguien por tu egoísmo.

Tu no comprendiste que lo que antiguo hermano mayor te quiso decir. De hecho te reíste, le diste algunas palmaditas de camarada en el hombro para disfrazar un poco tu mofa, interpretando sus palabras como un reclamo mimetizado por su tristeza desde lo ocurrido el día de tu independencia. Pensaste que era un tontería, como siempre te regodeaste de saberlo todo, y poseerlo todo… ¿Qué puede herirte a ti?. Vuelves a reírte orgulloso de tan solo preguntártelo.. "Yo soy América… soy independiente, no necesito de nadie"

Es por eso que no te lo esperabas.

Después de una de las muchas reuniones con países Europeos, habías regresado a tu continente, a casa. Caminabas con orgullo y dicha, tal y como siempre has caminado mientras otros países vecinos te saludaban, brindándote una "Calurosa bienvenida".

Fue entonces cuando la viste….

—Hello! — le gritaste y corriste hacia ella emocionado. A veces eras tan distraído, no te das cuenta de su estado y tal vez ni siquiera te importa. Lo único que deseas es llegar hacia ella y saludarla. La joven no se mueve, tampoco te mira y es entonces cuando sospechas que algo anda realmente mal… —¡Hey!... —intentas llamar su atención con ese tono tuyo tan despreocupado— ¿Por qué la cara larga?

No responde. Ni una palabra…. Tal vez solo necita ánimos, tal vez solo está de mal humor.

—Sabes. En la juta hubo quien me pidió que te saludara. España te dice "Hola querida, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos". Ah, por cierto; Francia se pregunta si algún día querrías ir a ayudarlo con la limpieza. Ya sabes, le conté lo magnífica que eres para….

No eres capaz de continuar. Aquella fuerte bofetada te quita el aliento. El ardor en tu mejilla es poderoso. México del sur, de algún modo siempre ha sido fuerte sin importar su posición… Tus pupilas azules se dilatan y puedes ver la faz de ella, viéndote con rencor y zozobra. Susurras su nombre, impresionado, no por el dolor que ya desaparecía, sino por el atrevimiento de la mexicana a pesar de estar consciente de a quien estaba desafiando, contra quién se estaba metiendo…

—Debiste haberme eliminado antes de permitir que aprobasen esa ley…—murmura ella y sus ojos son de fuego— Después de todo lo que mi hermano y yo hemos hecho…. Después de todo tienes el descaro de…— ella no puede continuar pero sabes perfectamente a lo que se refiere

Te pones tenso. Ahora lo recuerdas… la plática reciente que habías tenido con Arizona. La ley aprobada… esa ley…. Aquella que prohibía el acceso de ella a tu propia casa. Te había resultado una tontería trivial, pues tú jamás analizas las cosas con claridad. Pero, de algún modo u otro… hoy te sentías arrepentido y culpable, después de todo México del sur era tu vecina… la persona que, junto con su hermano- México del norte- se habían empleado en tu propia casa, la gente que hacía los trabajos que por orgullo y vanidad tu jamás te atrevías a realizar…. Ella era tu camarada, casi tu hermana….

…Ella era más de lo que alguien cercano podría esperar de ti.

—María —la llamaste por su nombre, realmente arrepentido — No tenía idea de que… no pensé que…

—Claro que no lo pensaste— te remarca — Después de todo, ¿Quién soy yo para ti?.

… Qué es María para ti, que significa ella para el gran Estados Unidos. Por primera vez te lo preguntas.

Pero ni México entero ni María tienen tiempo para tu meditación. Ella se aleja de ti sin más. Tú te quedas pasmado, con el semblante invadido por la preocupación. Hay tan pocas veces en que se te recuerda con una cara verdaderamente abatida y agradeces encontrarte ahora ya sólo…. Nadie tiene porque verte así.

Culpable y meditabundo. Vuelves a preguntarte que significa ella para ti. Y un sin número de recuerdos regresan a tu mente. Tantos que no cuentas con el tiempo suficiente de remarcarle la importancia sentimental que cada uno carga para tí y explicárselos, o mejor dicho… confesarselos a México.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Años 1600.

Inglaterra no está. Y aquel pequeño niño poseedor de los ojos azules celestes suele sentirse sólo en la ausencia de su querido hermano mayor. Le asustan los espacios amplios y vacios, la soledad nunca ha sido algo fácil con lo cual lidiar. Y mucho menos cuando constituyes unas cuantas y minúsculas colonias, incapaces de defenderse por sí mismas…. En ese tiempo era sencillo para América aceptarlo; no existía alguna vergüenza el asegurar que él extrañaba, quería y sobre todo NECESITABA de Inglaterra.

Recordando a su cariñoso hermano mayor. Los pequeños ojos del niño se cristalizaron. Lágrimas pequeñas salieron de estos mientras el niño las limpiaba con sus brazos sin lograr que estas cesasen. No había nadie así que no valía la pena esconderse-. El nivel de las aguas subió cada vez más hasta que se encontró a si mismo gritando el nombre de Inglaterra entre lloriqueos y lamentos de solo un pequeño era capaz de emitir

—Shhh… Niño, ya no llores por favor— la voz aguda de otra persona se escucha y América interrumpe su lamento para observar a la niña de tez trigueña y cabellos morenos atados en una graciosa transa. Aquella criatura no podía ser demasiado grande. Unos cuantos años y dos centímetros mayor que él… Y aún así, el solo verla la había dejado cautivado, olvidando el llanto y la desolación de un momento a otro; —Si sigues llorando de ese modo harás que me encuentren —aclara la pequeña, escondida en uno de los muchos arbustos que ahí se encontraban.

—¿Quién te va a encontrar? — la curiosidad asalta a América.

—España. Mi hermano mayor— confiesa — Últimamente me ha estado quitando mis cosas y se las lleva con él. Ya no quiero que me quite más y por eso me escondo.

—¿Entonces. No soy el único niño colonizado en América?— una chispa de ilusión desborda en los ojos del pequeño América.

—No. Yo he vivido aquí desde 1521.

—¡Que alegría! — la euforia que embarga al niño es grande. De repente ya no se siente completamente solo. En un arrebato de felicidad toma a aquella niña entre brazos, dando brincos y riendo, lleno de alegría. La pequeña niña se queda estática, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar A demás de que ahora su plan de esconderse de España esta total y completamente arruinado.

—Hey, Hey…y ¿Quién eres tú? Nueva amiga.

—Soy México…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Es mi primer ficc de Hetalia Axis Powers. Y sí, he caído en el OOC pero no puedo evitarlo. MI patriotismo me ha obligado. Aunque una cosa si dejo claro… será el primero y el último ficc en donde incluyo un nuevo personaje. Cuando terminé tal vez me pasé a Inglaterra *-***

**Espero que les haya gustado. Un abrazo. **

**Sayonaraaaaaaa!**


	2. Libertad

**Libertad**

El depósito de la casa de Alfred J. es un lugar recóndito y olvidado. En él se guardan los recuerdos más profundos, dichosos anhelantes y dolorosos del estadounidense. Tiempo atrás, el mismo Alfred había desistido en organizar y repasar aunque fuera la más insignificante y pequeña memoria por miedo a revivir todo su pasado. Era una regla común que todo mundo ya sabía, un mal suceso lastima terriblemente, se olvida y el ardor desaparece… pero siempre el dolo será mil veces peor cuando el recuerdo regresa tiempo después; mucho más nítido y punzante. Alfred sabía que sus memorias, sus actos no siempre era los correctos, que para conservar su posición, su economía y su dignidad… a veces se debían de hacer cosas realmente malas; terribles, pero necesarias.

Sin embargo- y a pesar de aquella fachada cantarina y despreocupada- Alfred al final de cuentas no era de piedra. Y un simple análisis de sus acciones era necesario para atormentar y desarmar a la gran potencia mundial. Es por eso que América jamás piensa las cosas, es por eso que América jamás mira hacia atrás….

Hoy, la puerta de ese mismo deposito de abrió, dejando ver tras de ella a un Alfred sereno e impasible. Con pasos lentos y sonoros, caminó dentro de su depósito, mirando de un lado a otro, en busca de la respuesta a su interrogante…. Artículos deportivos, trofeos de futbol americano, objetos adquiridos de todas aquellas batallas y guerras peleadas, documentos, actas…. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y caminó por instinto. Las cosas concernientes a su independencia siempre serían las que peor tortura le causasen…. Se detuvo entonces, cerca de sus primeros años independientes encontraría la primera pista-

Dentro de una péquela caja y completamente cubierta de polvo y telarañas, se encontraba una pequeña daga de obsidiana con múltiples detalles en el forjado del mango. El indicio de una civilización que había desaparecido…

Alfred sostuvo el objeto entre sus manos, sin dejar de observarlo. Entonces el recuerdo asaltó su mente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Años 1800**

—¿Me la obsequias?, ¿De verdad?

Alfred había crecido demasiado. María no quiso ver los ojos del joven que ahora permanecía sentado junto a ella en el césped. Normalmente era el lugar donde se citaban: entre la frontera de la casa de él con la de Nueva España…. Su hermano Pedro- México del norte- era quien más acercado a Alfred vivía. Pero al rubio realmente solo le interesaba hablar con María, quien parecía ser la verdadera dignataria de la casa mientras España se ausentaba.

—Es una de las pocas cosas que logré rescatar de España-nii-chan —confesó la morena, aún sin atreverse a mirar al rubio— Escuché que estabas algo cabizbajo desde que de independizaste de Inglaterra.

El estadounidense no supo como contestar. Personalmente, detestaba hablar sobre Inglaterra. La imagen de su antes hermano mayor llorando a sus pies era algo que verdaderamente deseaba olvidar…. Pero, aquel detalle de la adolescente era mucho más de lo que esperaba de un simple compañerismo entre regiones vecinos… "Regiones"; no había otra palabra digna de utilizar, pues María continuaba siendo una colonia de España y Alfred ahora era oficialmente un país independiente.

En los ojos de él, la Mexicana adivinó lo que él ahora pensaba. Se sintió estúpida pues, no hacía menos de doscientos años; ella era mayor que Alfred, después de todo… ella había nacido primero y ahora… Ahora se encontraba frente a un joven mayor, un país en verdadero crecimiento mientras que ella. ¿Qué era?; una pobre adolescente aún colonizada.

—María…— el joven posó su mano en el hombro que ella para que lo mirase. Ella se vió envuelta en una mirada zafiro penetrante, dejándola sin aliento—...¿Has pensado en independizarte?

Independencia. La palabra sonada tan hermosa, sabía a libertad.

—Si… —contestó con sinceridad —…ya he comenzado conspirar pero…

—¿Pero?

—España nii-chan— suspiró con melancolía. Una que Alfred comprendió a la perfección, esa era la parte dura de ser libre e independiente. La separación, la repentina soledad—…. Sé que no es el hermano más organizado y responsable. Se ha llevado gran parte de mis riquezas para derrocharlas, es algo desorganizado, a demás de que no soy la única a la que debe de sustentar— ella cerró el puño con fuerza, llena de frustración— He visto como creces y sé que yo me he quedado estancada por su culpa, pero… Ha cuidado de mí y de mi gente cuando desde el principio pudo haberlos exterminado. Ha hecho un esfuerzo muy grande por evangelizarnos. Él me quiere, a pesar de todo, me quiere….

María bajó la cabeza frustrada. Y Alfred no necesitó más explicación.

El había venido a ella con la encomiendo de sugerirle la independencia por meros intereses. Y ahora…. Ahora por una extraña razón deseaba la libertad de la morena por verdadera solidaridad, por afecto real….

Se sintió un monstruo cuando supo que su consejo de amigo al principio era un capricho y una ventaja para él... Con esfuerzo, intentó alejar todo aquel beneficio y egoísmo. Sinceramente, abrazó los hombros de aquella muchacha, reconfortándola;

—Independízate…— le susurró al oído con voz suave. Libre de egolatría.

.

Nueva España inició la lucha de independencia el año de 1810 y consiguió ser un país libre en el año de 1821. Convirtiéndose en los Estados Unidos Mexicanos.


	3. Presunción

**Toris Lorinaitis: Lithuania.**

**María Itzel Martínéz: South Mexico.**

**Pedro Francisco (Pancho) Marínez: North Mexico.**

**Alfred F. Jones: United States.**

Presunción.

—Y dígame _Mr. América_. ¿Cómo consiguió esos espectaculares lentes? —le llegó a preguntar una vez Toris Lorinaitis unaode los muchos días en que el joven trabajó en su casa como "Ama de llaves".

Alfred recordó que ese momento él rió como un niño pequeño- igual a como siempre lo ha hecho- rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo y un pequeño toque de "vergüenza" Fue uno de esos días en donde de pronto deseas presumir una de tus muchas victorias con uno de tus amigos sin predisponer que al final vas a terminar siendo un estúpido. Por supuesto; Alfred tenía plena conciencia de que la humildad y la prudencia eran dones que no acostumbraban visitarlo a menudo, tal vez el sentido común había salido a pasear, pues casualmente él también sabía que Toris no era el único país trabajando en su casa…..

Sonrió para si mismo y los ojos le brillaron con intensidad tras esos mismo lentes que portaba; — _¡I'm a Hero!_ —exclamó con complacencia para después señalar aquellos mismos lentes como quien señala al mejor de los trofeos —Son Texas, _My friend_. Estos lentes los gané con mi ingenio y superioridad…!

Pudo haber seguido con una conversación de victorias y genialidades de no haber sido por el estruendo que sonó tras de él justo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sobre saltado, dio un brinco y gritó de una forma tan aguda que el mismo Toris tuvo que cubrir sus oídos con las manos. Alfred vió el florero hecho pedazos que Francia le había obsequiado como recuerdo de su último viaje a parís, el agua y las rosas se hallaban esparcidas por todo el suelo de la habitación.

—¡María Itzel...! —escuchó el grito de otra persona. Fue entonces cuando el estadounidense retiró la vista del suelo para vislumbrar a la culpable de aquel desastre.

La mexicana se encontraba mirando hacia el piso, observando los pedazos de la forma en que Alfred observaría a _Adolfo Hitler_. Parada a lado de ella; un muchacho de tez morena y cabellos rebeldes, jalándola del brazo inútilmente, intentando llevársela de ahí lo más pronto posible. Fue hasta entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de su estupidez. Ella le había escuchado; el mismo tema que durante décadas y décadas habían jurado jamás tocar por el bien de la amistad entre los dos países. El mismo tema que había sacado a relucir como un triunfo único, otra de las múltiples cosas que hacían de Estados Unidos una verdadera potencia.

—Discúlpela, Mr. América. —rogó su hermano Pedro; México del norte—A la _sonsa _se le resbaló de las manos. No se fije que nosotros lo pagamos.

—…Más deudas…—susurró la chica por lo bajo. Alfred percibió un fuerte escalofrío cuando los ojos de la mexicana lo miraron por primera vez. —Con él "ingenio" tan _chingón_ que tiene. Dudo que un florerito le afecte mucho a su economía.

Dicho esto. Salió de la habitación hecha una fiera…

" María…" quiso gritar y seguirla. Pero su orgullo le dijo que lo mejor era quedarse ahí.

—¡María Itzél Martínez! —le gritó Pedro con indignación, siguiendo sus pies. Dejando una habitación en completo silencio.

Toris estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero cerró la boca cuando vió el rostro meditabundo y desesperado de Alfred, con los ojos clavados en la puerta donde la mexicana y su hermano habían salido hacía unos segundos. Por si mismo encajó las piezas y llegó a una conclusión que jamás creyó posible, no al menos en está tierra y con este país.

Alfred tomó aíre y sonrió, rompiendo aquel incomodo mutismo. Río nerviosamente, agachándose al suelo para recoger los pedazos de cerámica regados en el suelo.

—Ahh… ¿ahora qué le voy a decir a Francis? —se preguntó, sin deshacerse de esa sonrisa.

—¿No va a cobrarle? —cuestionó Toris confundido.

—No hay necesidad, es solo un florero….

Toris siempre estimó a Alfred como un buen amigo, no podía presumir de conocer a la perfección al americano. Pero al menos esta era un de las pocas cosas que había descubierto de él y que muy poca gente sabía….. El chico se agachó junto al rubio para ayudarlo a recoger aquel desastre.

…Entonces… Después de todo, si existía algo que América había hecho y de lo que muy pocas veces solía arrepentirse.

**.**

**.**

_**Próx. La pérdida de Texas **_


	4. Texas I

**Texas I**

—Alfred….

La voz queda lo sorprendió levente en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, él se mantuvo en su lugar; aferrándose al mismo objeto que le hacía tanto daño. No quería soltarlo porque, si lo hacía… ¿Cómo sería capaz entonces de sentir el mismo sufrir que por su propia mano hizo sentirle a ella? Tal vez sonaba masoquista y estúpidos, quizás eran las horas transcurridas que conllevaban desesperación y locura, pero él mismo supuso que era lo correcto, lo más justo pues; la verdadera retribución que ella merecía, él jamás podría brindársela…

—Alfred, suelta eso— volvió a decir la voz. El estadounidense sacudió la cabeza como un niño pequeño, apretando los parpados y sujetando aquella espada con más fervor mientras percibía la humedad de su propia sangre y profundo ardor entre sus palmas…. En ese instante el portador de la voz limito a guardar silencio —Por favor, suéltalo —dijo, con tono anhelante, sumido en súplica.

Unas manos tomaron la espada empolvada y vieja por el mango, alejándola de poco en poco del americano, luego… estás simplemente de posaron en los hombros del rubio, sujetándolo de un modo no brusco, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que despertara de su letargo de recuerdos.

Arthur había recibido una llamada hacía unas horas de Matthew, revelándole cada hecho suscitado en el nuevo continente: La aprobación de la ley Arizona, la reacción de México del Sur y el capricho del americano por encerrarse… El canadiense confesó estar muy preocupado, pues su hermano mayor no había salido de su depósito en horas y que, del mismo modo; la situación en América Central no andaba nada bien… México del Sur estaba desaparecida y su hermano Pedro no podía encontrarla por ninguna parte. Arthur no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de Alfred y lo que encontró fue exactamente lo que el Inglés tanto temía.

El depósito era un lugar donde un país guardaba los recuerdos de su pasado: Buenos y malos. Desde que era una colonia, Alfred siempre se negaba a asomarse en ese lugar desolado y ennegrecido…hoy, el estadounidense estaba rodeado de tantas memorias, las suficientes como para hacer a un país explotar.

—_Igirisu…_—murmuró a su acompañante cuando este logró sacarlo de la oscura habitación y de aquel espasmo de melancolía en que se hallaba sumido. Frente al americano, servida en la mesa; reposaba una taza de té. Miró hacia sus palmas, que ahora estaban limpias y vendadas, ¿En qué momento Arthur lo había vendado?, no lo recordaba… Alfred solo podía pensar en una sola cosa — ¿Sintió lo mismo que tú? — Preguntó, bajando la vista a esa misma taza de té. El inglés se atragantó con su propia bebida… sin sabes exactamente que responderle.

— A veces me pregunto si solo sirvo para herir a la gente— Sonrió melancólico América.

Arthur no necesitó una aclaración. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Alfred se refería. Si, el perder una parte importante en tu mundo, ó algo que era parte de uno mismo, de tu patriotismo, de tu posesión; era una de las cosas más tortuosas en la tierra para una nación…. Definitivamente el dolor de esa persona y la de él eran bastamente similares; si bien uno más humillante que el otro.

—Ellos perdieron sólo una parte del territorio, su casa era lo suficientemente fuerte, con o sin Texas…—mintió el Inglés. Eran contadas las veces en que mentía para hacer sentir mejor a la gente. De hecho, tal vez está fuera la primera.

— ¿¡Y por qué me sigo sintiendo culpable, entonces! —exclamó exasperado. Su puño golpeó la mesa, provocando que la taza de té fuera derramada sobre ella.

—Si tú no lo sabes, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo lo sabré? …—Arthur permaneció apacible a pesar de comportamiento de su antes hermanos menor. Alfred frunció el señor y observó el desastre en la mesa. ¿Esa era la forma en qué se comportaba?; se cuestionó como era posible pasar de la tristeza a la furia en un lapso de tan poco tiempo. Normalmente era una persona alegre, difícil de molestar….

—Escucha, Alfred —suspiró el inglés— Sé que es lo que estás buscando. Pero si te lamentas por cada recuerdo que encuentras en el depósito no llegarás a ninguna parte… yo…yo… te ayudaré, pero promete no volver a lastimarte de nuevo.

—Igirissu…—susurró el estadounidense sorprendido, mientras Arthur intentaba infructuosamente cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas…

Entonces, América comenzó a relatar una de las cosas que en el depósito más lo llegaban a atormentar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡FRANCIS!, ¡Regresa aquí!—El gritó agudo se escuchó por todo el amplio paraje.

En una pequeña colina bañada por el verde césped las aves volaron despavoridas cuando cuerpo del rubio francés subió por ella en una carrera por su vida…. Un despreocupado Guatemala permaneció sentado mientras observaba lo que tenía que ser la escena más cómica que se había visto en América central desde siempre. Después de todo; ¿Cada cuanto tiempo se ve a un engreído y afeminado europeo huyendo como un _guajolote_, gimiendo en ese acentito tan peculiar por alguien que lo ayude?...

Por su parte, la pequeña Belice tomó asiento junto a su hermano para los dos mover las cabezas hacia donde Francia intentaba esconderse….

—¡Ya te lo dije, _Amerique, _no la estaba viendo! —suplicaba con el poco aire que sus pulmones le permitían expirar. Y no era algo extraño cuando tienes a dos naciones persiguiéndote por todo centro América sin detenerse.

—¡_PINCHE_ MENTIROSO! —está vez fue la voz de una mujer sumamente enfadada el que se escuchó en el mismo paraje. Belice y Guatemala suspiraron exasperados. El mismo problema de todos los días. Fracia nuevamente había puesto los ojos en México y, como él mismo siempre decía a todo mundo: "Solo me gusta admirar la belleza en todo su esplendor"; lo que burdamente traducido significaba; espía a México-chan desnuda mientras ella se ducha.

La persecución continuó hasta que Francis cruzó nuevamente la frontera que lo llevaría de regreso a su propio hogar o quizá a la casa de uno de sus hermanos subordinados.

—¡JAJAJA! —la risa estridente de Alfred provocó dolor de cabeza a las dos regiones que habían estado observando todo aquel drama —¡_HEY_, _FRANCE_!... ¡Ten presente la doctrina Monroe si quieres regresar!, JAJAJA….

Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que México del norte y México del sur habían logrando ser un país independiente… Los primeros años después de la lucha contra su antes hermano mayor,  
España fueron los más difíciles para los gemelos hispanoamericanos, quienes no solo habían perdido fuerzas en la guerra de independencia, además de los estragos comunes en la economía y en el control de sus propias tierras; México del norte y del sur comenzaban a experimentar un sin numero de cambios en personalidad y extensión… Cambios que poco a poco eran más notables a vista del americano….

Alfred no era de los jóvenes que solía fijarse claramente en un punto y notar la diferencia de este mismo conforme el tiempo pasaba… No tenía ni la más remota idea de quienes eran Belice y Guatemala hoy en día, a pesar de que María misma se los había presentado cuando él y todos los países latinos eran a penas unos infantes… Alfred no tenía idea de cuan cambiado estaba el mundo conforme pasaban los años; No lograba visualizar los surcos de la edad que comenzaban a emerger en los parpados de Inglaterra, la apenas naciente barba en collar que asomaba el rostro de un Francia cada día más maduro, la llegada juventud de su más cercano hermano Canadá y el crecimiento y la independización de su familia en América… Cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que estaba frente al más patético distraído, y cualquiera que lo conoce sabe que Alfred simplemente no le da importancia a los cambios físicos o que tal vez nunca le ha interesado detenerse a admirarlos….

Sin embargo, María era algo totalmente diferente.

Alfred la admiraba y contaba cada unos de los rasgos que las décadas se han dedicado a modificar en ella… Cuando él la conoció; ella era una niñita con un par décadas mayor qué el; con el cabello café oscuro cayéndole sobre los hombros, en un corte que su hermano mayor le había impuesto después de adoptarla como colonia, su pequeño camisón plasmaba el color y el diseño de dos culturas encontradas; la española y la que su propio padre "Imperio Azteca" le había heredado….

Una vez adolescente; sus cabellos se convirtieron en una cortina oscura que sobrepasaba los hombros, revueltos y con algunos pelos rebeldes asomándose en su nuca. Y como olvidarse de aquel peculiar rizo sobresaliente justo donde comienza su nuca; península de Yucatán…. En ese entonces aun no era México; recordó que el día en que la presentaron oficialmente, después de haberse encontrado casualmente en aquel paramo de su niñez; María se hacia llamar asi misma Nueva España-

Ahora observaba a una chica joven de una estatura menor a la de él, pero mucho mayor a la de una María colonizada; La pequeña cortina oscura se había convertido en una enorme cascada que caía grácilmente de su cabeza hacia la cintura y que, usualmente escondía en una larga trenza atada por moños tricolores. Hoy María la traía suelta, bailando al compas de la suave brisa…

La chica estaba más delgada y tal vez un poco descolorida por culpa de los estragos y gastos que su independencia le trajo; sin embargo, Alfred no podía negarse a la realidad, la misma que le hacía percatarse de ella más que cualquier otro país en el mundo con el que no buscara una guerra: México del sur era un país sumamente hermoso….

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta del camino que sus pasamientos iban siguiendo. Un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas; advirtiéndole escapar o quedarse a que María descifrara sus extrañas ideas y se burlara de él, tal y como siempre lo hacía…

— ¿Ya te vas, _güero_? — preguntó la chica; llamándolo de la forma que Alfred más detestaba

—¡_Stop calling me like that! _— reclamó, percibiendo como el calor en su rostro iba en aumento. Mira que tener la piel y el cabello claro no tenía nada de malo…

María rió risueñamente… y con esa sonrisa burlona y llena de picardía que tan bien la caracterizaba, caminó hacia la dirección en donde Alfred se encontraba. El estadounidense contó los pasos de la mexicana; preguntándose por qué demonios un país con un poder y fuerza mayor podría sentirse tan asustado de tanta proximidad de una región que ni siquiera imaginándolo, podría llegar a vencerlo.

Un paso… Dos paso.. Tres pasos… —Gracias por asustar a Francis…—murmuró. El aliento de la mexicana hacia cosquillas en la mejilla de Alfred, provocándole un sin número de escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

—De nada…—dijo, recuperando toda la compostura y cordura posible. Después de todo, ¡alguien como él no debía verse nunca intimidado! — ¡Eso es lo que nosotros los héroes hace…..!

Las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su boca, y casi se ahoga con ellas cuando un cálido y travieso beso fue depositado allí donde antes México le había susurrado…

—Nos vemos luego, _güero…! _— se despidió María antes de que Alfred pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡_Don_ América!, ¿Ya se va?

—Eh.. si, ya me voy— "_Who the hell is he?" – _se preguntó el estadounidense confundido mientras saludaba de manera amistosa al completa y totalmente desconocido moreno de lentes que ahora se acercaba a él con premura y alegría.

—Ah.. Sabía que lo alcanzaría, tiene que pasar por mi casa para regresar y _pos'_ aprovechando, quiero agradecerle por ayudarnos con Francia, a _Itze_l y a mií.

"Pancho!"- recordó inmediatamente Alfred. Suspiro apenado; era realmente vergonzoso que con la simple mención de María pudiera identificar a una persona; —De hecho, estaba pensando en quedarme aquí en Texas; ¿Si no te importa?

—Oh, para nada _Don _América— respondió el regio alegre— Mi casa siempre será su casa…

—_Thank you!_ —puntualizó — _By the way,_ que lentes tan geniales.

—Oh…¿Estos? —Pedro sonrió apenado, tomando los anteojos entre sus manos y mostrándolos al americano con cierta inseguridad— Fue uno de los regalos que Antonio nos dejó; Texas, Nuevo México y Alta California; uso los lentes porque España me eligió a mí para cuidarlos…

—Son fantásticos….—

Los ojos del rubio observaron aquella propiedad con devoción y envidia…. Se preguntó por un leve segundo ¿En qué habría estado pensando Antonio cuando permitió que tal riqueza cayera en la manos de ese mexicano burdo y distraído?; Pedro no era la clase de personas más inteligentes del mundo a los ojos de Estados Unidos…. Para ser del todo sinceros, Para Alfred; Pedro era el obstáculo que le impedía estar un paso más cerca de María….

—Sabe,…_Itzel _me contó lo mucho que desea que _Don_ Inglaterra se enorgullezca de usted.

Alfred apartó la vida de aquellos lentes. Las palabras de Pedro Francisco lo habían tomado desprevenido… ¿él también estaba al tanto de esa ilusión que lo inspiraba a seguir creciendo como nación?; aquello era malo, muy malo…

—¡Nosotros también queremos que Antonio nos felicite! —Exclamó con enfática emoción— Haremos que se enorgullezca de nosotros convirtiéndonos en una potencia aquí en el continente. ¿¡Se imagina!; solucionando los problemas de gobierno, con la herencia de padre Azteca y abuela Maya, y este enorme territorio… ¡lograremos lo que sea!... ¡Antonio y Don Inglaterra estarán sorprendidos!-…

—…si, seguro lo estarán….

_Sobre mi cadáver-_

Alfred se retiró con un solo pensamiento; abandonado al mexicano ilusionado y dichoso con aquel propósito que jamás vería cumplido.

Una potencia que compitiera por la aceptación y temor de Europa era algo que no podía darse el lujo de permitir. Observar el pulgar de Inglaterra arriba por Pedro y María, sonreír por ellos y darles el abrazo de satisfacción y orgullo era algo enfermizo y terrible de imaginar…. Los grandes países son fuertes, los grandes países no se rinden…. Lo grandes países han crecido gracias a esta clase de oportunidades…. Definitivamente; Había llegado la hora de demostrar quién era el jefe…

Su primera conquista comenzaba aquí.

Texas sería suya sin importar el costo…


	5. Texas II

—A propósito…hay algo que siempre quise saber— Arthur yacía sentando sobre el suelo roído del depósito, en sus manos reposaban distintas reliquias Estadounidenses. El mismo ingles le había propuesto a su ya ex hermano menor permitirle continuar la búsqueda de una respuesta a su interrogante con la única condición de que el estadounidense le dejase acompañarlo en el proceso… Para Arthur Kirkland; pasar una tarde entera encerrado en una habitación llena de recuerdos ajenos, que no solo no lo involucraban sino que la simple sensación de estos era tremendamente sofocante y melancólica… no era precisamente el pasatiempo por que hubiera pagado un millón de euros.

Sin embargo, el simple pensamiento de abandonar nuevamente a Alfred, de recordar la imagen del rubio empuñando con manos teñidas de borgoña la hoja de esa espada…. le provocaban nauseas.

—Hoy que he visto a México del norte. La bandita que está en su nariz. ¿Tú la….?

—…Hay tantas cicatrices en el cuerpo de los gemelos. Si comenzará a contarlas y decirte en donde y como las adquirieron… tal vez no terminaría en una sola tarde— interrumpió Alfred; el timbre de voz que el ingles normalmente escuchaba chillante e hiperactivo se había convertido en un leve susurro hierático y seco, como si América pudiese hablar en serio algunas veces, como si América fuera la persona madura y reservada que nunca ha demostrado ser… . Las manos del estadounidense se alejaron de la pequeña caja de cartón donde antes hurgaban para señalar hacia su rostro, justo en el lugar donde sus lentes reposaban— Si me los quitará ahora también notarías una marca, la vendita en Pancho solo cubre la huella que Texas dejó cuando se lo arrebaté, no es nada del otro mundo en realidad…

—Ya veo…

—Aunque…— volvió a intervenir Alfred con una a penas naciente sonrisa, carente de cualquier tipo de emoción— Si me preguntaras por las de México del sur…— vaciló unos instantes, cuando percibió las nauseas en su estomago y aquel profundo escalofrío que invadía su cuerpo cada vez que lo recordaba— Hay cinco que debes recordar: La primera en su hombro izquierdo; de Francia y su insistencia por hacerla de su territorio. La segunda en el brazo derecho; la obtuvo durante su revolución. La tercera en una de sus piernas; el terremoto del 85. La Cuarta la comparte con su hermano en las caderas, se ha ido expandiendo con el tiempo: el narcotráfico.

—¿Y la quinta? — la pregunta salió temblorosa de los labios de Inglaterra, quien ya sospechaba de qué se trataba.

Alfred estiró la mano para tomar la espada polvorienta que yacía en las piernas del europeo- Ignorando la mirada de desconcierto de su compañero, Alfred acarició la hoja del sable por la parte no cortante, percibiendo el tacto de las vendas que ahora cubrían las rasgaduras que él mismo se había provocado con ella a penas unos instantes

—La quinta es en el costado, con una espada durante una invasión a su capital…— tomó el mango con fuerza y en un acto de suma impotencia clavó la espada de un golpe en el suelo de piedra. El sable tamborileo frente a Arthur, quien ahora admiraba con desconcierto como las manos temblorosas de Alfred se aferraba al mango, las inscripciones a penas visibles y dañadas solo permitían ver una fecha: _**Septiembre 13, 1847 **_El inglés abrió los ojos conforme el entendimiento fue apoderándose de él…

De rodillas frente al sable, pareciese como si la nación estadounidense abrasara aquella arma…. Su mirada se clavó en el suelo y los temblores de rabia incrementaron.;— Fui yo quien se la hizo… —

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Vencer a México del Norte había resultado más sencillo de lo que esperaba.

Sincerándose un poco, Alfred hubiera esperado un poco más de resistencia y fuerza por parte de su vecino, ahora enemigo, pero el asilamiento de los territorios y unos cuantos enfrentamientos en contra de Pacho habían sido suficientes para deshacerse de él…. América había empleado bien sus cartas; En el momento en que México del Norte hubo abierto las puertas de Texas, Alfred solo supo dedicarse a sobre poblar los territorios de su gente; llegando a un punto en el que los norte americanos superaban el número de habitantes mexicanos que allí residían. La siguiente parte fue sencilla...

Excusándose en la inconformidad de su gente por las leyes impuestas por los gemelos, poco a poco se fue armando el ideal de una independencia... Una en la que Estos Unidos tomaría rienda para más tarde anexar como una nueva adquisición a su nación.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Agradecido de que tal vez esta encomienda no llegará más allá de la derrota de México del Norte... No había necesidad de agravar las cosas, no era como si los gemelos hispanos quisieran de verdad declarar la guerra en contra de él a sabiendas de quien sería el vencedor y quien acabaría perdiendo. Ellos tendrían que saber que era lo que más convenía…..

Intentó tranquilizarse con esos pensamientos cuando el relinchar de un caballo se escuchó a los lejos…. Parado en muralla del fuerte; viró hacia dentro del mismo; no había caballos cerca o alguna actividad que pidiera emitir un sonido que se le pareciera. En el álamo todo estaba en calma, demasiado en calma para el gusto de Alfred… Quizás habría sido su imaginación o era uno de esos caballos salvajes que aun deambulaban por el viejo oeste. Cuando obtuviera Texas se dedicaría a encontraros y domesticarlos…

A punto de abandonar la cima de la muralla, el sonido de un nuevo relinchido captó su atención; Está vez puso más persistencia y en pocos minutos el relinchido fue acompañado por más… el golpeteo y temblor de la poca vegetación a metros alertó al americano; quien tragó saliva; en aquel fuerte no habían refuerzos… podría esperarse lo peor.

El resonar del suelo terminó y su frustración aumentó, puesto que su vista no lograba vislumbra más allá de una pequeña pendiente. ¿A cuántos hombre habría traído Pancho está vez?... Respiro hondo; convenciéndose a si mismo de que, aun sin los refuerzos suficientes podría vencer al debilucho moreno.

….Pero aquellas esperanzas cayeron a sus pies cuando divisó la proximidad de un corcel café oscuro, montando por un sujeto muy bien uniformado. La apariencia y el porte no le pertenecían a Pancho; quien quiera que fuese…. El simple perfil anunciaba a un soldado al que debía temérsele...

.

.

—No…no es posible…— dio un paso hacia atrás, dilatando sus pupilas de la impresión cuando el soldado- o mejor dicho soldada- cortó más lejanía entre el fuerte y la enorme explanada. La trenza atada en tricolores, el uniforme de batalla color azul marino y los tonos borgoña destellando en el pecho…. La espada colgando de su delgada cintura y el mosquete firmemente aferrado a su mano…

Una escena que jamás olvidaría su historia.

La morena con la sonrisa de picardía, la niña graciosa que siempre jugaba con él en aquel claro, la que múltiples veces lo hizo sonrojar…. Su amiga de la infancia. Todas esas imágenes que tanto apreciaba fueron desapareciendo del recuerdo de Alfred cuando el mosquete de México del Norte apuntó a su dirección...

— ¡Estados Unidos! —Gritó María con firmeza y cólera mientras el mosquete temblaba en sus manos— ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a traicionarnos!

No supo como contestar... Después de todo, y a pesar de que Alfred se aferrara por negarlo; México del norte y del sur era y siempre serán uno solo, Texas también formaba parte de ella…. La terquedad del americano por convencerse de una victoria sencilla; derrotando a Pancho al final consiguió lo que menos deseaba en esos instantes; Involucrar a María y que ella fuera quien peleara por él.

Pero; ¿Qué era lo más importante?... Por su mente volvió a transcurrir la imagen de Inglaterra orgulloso de otra nación que no fuer él mismo. Tanto dolor y trabajo por crecer y demostrarle a Arthur lo grande que podría ser para nada….¡No!, era algo que no iba a permitir.

—¡Texas quiere independencia. Yo solo lucho por la libertad! —gritó en respuesta.

—¡Si eso es lo que decides, muy bien…! —María disparó al cielo y el resonar del cañón terminó con la paz en el Álamo —Guerra quieres, Alfred. Guerra es lo que tendrás…— susurró México cuando el resto del ejército de Santa Anna apareció a sus espalda, todos y cada uno de ellos con una solo objetivo; El álamo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

…Sangre, fuego y desolación.

El olor a pólvora y a carne quemada. ¿En qué momento los papeles se al revezaron?, ¿Cómo fue que al final el héroe terminaba en el suelo?... Alfred mordió sus labios con fuerza en un intento de apaciguar la vergüenza y el coraje, el sabor de la derrota era amargo en su lengua… no estaba acostumbrado a él y tampoco planeaba estarlo en un futuro.

Escupió sangre para después dejarse llevar por sus emociones. ¡Que orgullo!; María era una guerrera después de todo. Quizás la culpa era suya por no haberle prestado atención a sus platicas sobre el poder de su Padre y el terror que enfundaban sus guerreros…América sonrió para si mismo ¡Ella sin duda es orgullosamente hija del imperio azteca!

Bien, mejor para él… Al final podría resultar una partida interesante.

— ¡Señor, cuáles son sus ordenes! —

—Invadan México del sur…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué… qué demonios…?— la voz de América se perdió cuando el vistazo al paisaje lo dejó completamente petrificado. El fuego consumía con crueldad todo el bosque, la destrucción y los cuerpos que yacían muertos en el suelo… Los cañones resonaban a lo lejos y los gritos taladraban sus oídos. Alfred aun no hablaba español, pero no necesitaba el idioma para entender lo que la gente gemía y suplicaba cuando el resonar de disparos y cañonazos inundaba el bosque de Chapultepec.

Apretó los puños con una furia desconocida… Por alguna extraña razón su interior ardía junto con las llamas ardientes que consumían su alrededor. La victoria era suya, estaba acabando con todo…¿Por qué sentirse tan profundamente encolerizado, entonces?

—_Damn it!_ —gruñó exasperado… porque en el trabajo de engañarse a sí mismo siempre resultaría un incompetente. ¿Qué caso tenía de todos modos?; El egoísmo podría ser bueno de vez en cuando, y América solo se dedica a pensar en él y en las preocupaciones que más lo atormentan en el momento… y precisamente en ese instante no era su recién adquirida victoria lo que más le concernía.

—¡MARIAAA! — gritó con desesperación al momento en que sus pies fueron moviéndose con velocidad por toda aquella catástrofe. ¿Sería capaz de aceptar un acurdo para que todo esto terminara?, ¿Estaría Pancho con ella?, ¿Estaría herida?... aquella última cuestión provocó que su velocidad fuera en aumento. No supo la razón o tal vez no quiso detenerse a pensarla pero, el solo imaginarla herida o a punto de desaparecer le ponía la carne de gallina. No, esa definitivamente no era la forma en que América quisiese obtener lo que quería….

—María…—susurró. Paró en seco cuando divisó la figura de la joven mexicana arrodillada. Por unos breves segundos Alfred suspiró de alegría, pues al parecer ella no tenía heridas por las cuales lamentarse; La larga trenza de la mexicana había desaparecido y sus largos cabellos enredados cubrían gran parte de su rostro, el elegante uniforme del ejército ahora estaba roído y manchado de sangre… ¡Sangre!; Alfred dejó de respirar.

Bajo sus pies un charco de líquido rojo iba avanzando por el suelo de piedra, desapareciendo allí donde el pavimento terminaba y bosque en llamar se alzaba. Los sollozos de María se hicieron más fuertes, llevando el pánico del estadounidense a un nivel extremo… Una punzada de terror, un mal presentimiento provocó que sus ojos miraran más de lo que su nariz pudiera admirar. El castillo era enorme, y más arriba de él, dónde se suponía ondeaba la bandera tricolor de México, ahora era sustituida por otra; color rojo azul y blanco… lo colores de la "libertad", los colores de su propia bandera.

Esto era grave, muy grave.

—La mía está aquí…—las palabras fueron a penas audibles, y la lágrimas que caían de la mejillas de María se mezclaban con la sangre del cadete envuelto en la tela tricolor que ahora tenía en brazos—...te aprovechaste de nuestra hospitalidad, atacaste a mi hermano, invadiste mis ciudades, tomaste mi capital, deshónrate mi bandera….pero esto….

—María, por favor escúchame…—imploró agitado, dando un paso adelante.

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES! — la ira impregnada en aquel grito destrozó la esperanza de Alfred por un intento de paz— ¡¿ESTA ES LA LIBERTAD QUE TANTO PRESUMES?, ¿¡DONDE _CHINGADOS_ QUEDÓ TU _JODIDA_ DOCTRINA MONROE?...

—Yo…tenía que hacerlo. A veces las decisiones que tomo son malas pero necesarias

—¿¡NECESARIAS?, ¿¡Era necesario matar a niños y colgar tu bandera en mí castillo!

—María por favor…ya no quiero pelear …— suplicó Alfred cuando la figura delgaducha y malherida de México de Sur se puso en pie, encarándolo con la faz cubierta de cólera y zozobra; impaciente.

—_**Guerra, guerra sin tregua al que intente de la patria manchar los blasones**_— recita ella, el mosquete yace roto en el suelo, pero el acero de su espada es lo único que la guerra necesita para continuar…

Alfred posiciona sus manos en su cintura. La espada fue mandada a forjar a penas ese día, la fecha reside en el mango, de alguna manera el rubio supo que esa fecha iba a ser para recordar; lamentablemente no prometía convertirse una memoria dichosa para la patria tanto de María como de él.

El primer choque de metal invocó los recuerdos más profundos; las chispas que saltaban del roce chirriante pareciesen dibujar a los ojos de ambas naciones una serie de imágenes añorantes; Dos niños que compartían las mismas metas, los mismos miedos… una sola esperanza.

Cada golpe al acero, cada jadeo y grito de frustración iban inyectándose en el corazón de Estados Unidos… ¿Es qué a caso las cosas siempre debían ir dirigidas por un camino doloroso?; pues, de todas las naciones existentes en el mundo, tenía que ser México quien poseyera aquello que más solicitaba para cumplir esa meta, la que había estado persiguiendo desde su dolorosa independencia.

Ella era fuerte, demasiado… más de lo que cualquier país pudiese imaginar. El sudor en la frente y las rasgaduras que ahora le escocían en la piel atestiguaban el poder de María.

…Lamentablemente no era suficiente…

Ella dobló la rodilla cuando los esfuerzos y el cansancio cobraron factura en su cuerpo. A pesar del ejército disciplinado y entrenado que Santa Anna dirigía; al final México no podría soportar una invasión de Estados Unidos.

Alfred detuvo sus ataques, observando con dolor como la joven respiraba entrecortadamente y sostenía la espada con fervor como si de verdad creyera que en su estado podría continuar con una batalla que de cualquier modo perdería al final…. Las raspaduras en su cuerpo, el sudor de su frente, el cabello antes atado en la trenza ahora caían sueltos sobre sus hombros…

—México, basta— suplicó abatido mientras el cuerpo de María intentaba ponerse nuevamente de pie. La chica resbaló con el barro del bosque, cayendo nuevamente frente a él —Ya basta…— rogó, México del sur logró ponerse de pie, apoyando su cuerpo en la espada, visualmente cansada y derrotada. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta perseverancia?, ¿Es qué acaso no se daba cuenta que la pelea ya estaba ganada?, ¿Por qué seguía luchando entonces?

—Lo sabías Alfred…—murmuró ella con voz apenas audible— Que un verdadero héroe da la vida por su patria. …¿Lo sabes?; que no eres tú ni yo. ¡Son ellos! — Su mano temblorosa señaló los cuerpos ensangrentados y sin vida tirados en el suelo, la gente que huía gritando, los niños llorando desconsolados… el pueblo — _**"Los héroes han caído ya"**_ —dicho esto, levantó el acero, que temblaba junto con todo su cuerpo. ¿Es qué a caso esto no iba a terminar nunca?

—Ya deja de pelear. ¿No te das cuenta?; ¡Ya gané! — replicó el rubio desesperado.

—¿Qué…qué dices? —

—Santa Anna ya me ha entregado Texas… tu superior te traicionó para salvar su pellejo.

—No…no es cierto…

—Lo es, así que por favor; rínde…—las palabras quedaron estancadas en su boca. El cuerpo de la mujer descendió frente a sus ojos, sus rodillos golpearon contras el suelo y los sollozos que al principio eran inaudibles se convirtieron en un lamento desolador que resonó por toda la capital… La imagen pasó como flash frente a los ojos de América;

Inglaterra frente a él, derrotado…

"_Solías ser tan grande…"_

_**Te veías tan fuerte…**_

Era la segunda persona que contemplaba llorar bajo sus pies. María definitivamente jamás sería como Arthur… pero eso no significaba que el dolor no fuera igual de insoportable para el Américano.

—¡_Itzel!_

Alfred observó a Pancho aparecer del bosque y correr hacia su hermana. Detrás de él el resto del ejército sobreviviente, parte de la población admiraban la escena al igual que él.

Pedro Francisco se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó en brazos, apretándola contra él, pretendiendo la protección que en realidad jamás podría brindarle… No estaba bien, ¡No era correcto!; porque Alfred se sentía apartado, porque consolarla y protegerla debería ser su trabajo….

—Yo... —México del norte viró hacia él antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra. Arrancó sus lentes y los lanzó hacía Alfred, cayendo justo a sus pies. Una cicatriz fresca nació en el puente de la naríz de Pancho…

—Tómelos y váyase.

—Lo lamento…— sabía que esa palabras no servirían de nada porque, a pesar de la culpa, el sufrimiento y arrepentimiento; al final lograba su cometido, y por ahora eso era lo único que importaba. A pesar arrebatarles la aceptación de Antonio y tal vez su libertad… El orgullo de Inglaterra lo valía, tenía que valerlo.

Tomó lo lentes y se los puso, apretando los dientes y evitando pensar en el futuro. México saldrá adelante… Esto no va a cambiar nada.

.

.

—No…— Alfred viró su cabeza. Estremecido, observó a María apartar a su hermano, la lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con frenesí— ¡Devuélvelo!, ¡Devuélvelo! — invocó.

A pesar de que en el futuro Alfred lo recuerda con claro detalle; todo pasó demasiado rápido… En un segundo Pancho gritaba, al siguiente María corría hacia él con la espada empuñada y él desenvainaba nuevamente la suya en un acto reflejo.

Los gritos de terror taladraron sus oídos. Tres gotas de llovía cayeron sobre su frente.

María cayó… Y la espada ahora teñida de rojo lo hizo también cuando Alfred despertó.

_¡No!_

Se escuchó un estruendo y luego un nuevo sollozo. México der Sur se abstuvo de avanzar un paso más, completamente paralizado por la escena. Santa Anna ya se encontraba junto a él, compartiendo con el pueblo el mismo sentimiento de miedo y zozobra. Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del general; la carga que ahora residía sobre sus hombros sería la que su nación jamás olvidaría.

Él había salvado su propia vida y México continuaba entregando la suya por recuperar Texas…..

_**Un Héroe da la vida por su nación…**_

.

.

—México…—Alfred arrastro sus rodillas hacia el cuerpo de la chica. Ella levantó la cabeza ahora cubierta por barro, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su cara cuando levantó ligeramente el cuerpo hacia adelante. A Estados Unidos sintió la punta fría de un glacial encajársele en el pecho cuando la mano de México se deslizó temblorosa por su costado, pintándose de un color rojo intenso que después admiró mientras sus orbes cafés oscuras iban dilatándose con desazón —México….—volvió a repetir antes de que una fuerza lo obligara nuevamente a ponerse de pie.

—¿¡What the fuck are you doing? —le gritó colérico a uno de sus muchos hombres de batalla.

—We have to leave, Sir— contestó este bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

—¿Leave? ¡No… We can't….

— ¡Vete! — Gritó María desde el suelo —¡Vete, no quiero verte!

—María….

—¡_Con una chingada!,_ ¡QUE TE LARGUES! — volvió a gritar entre lágrimas de ira y hastío. Su mano continuaba presionando el sangrante costado…. Y sus ojos lo miraban, gritándole lo que de su boca no se había atrevido aun a salir.

TRAIDOR….

.

.

.

—Lo siento— Los ojos azul celeste, ahora nacarados sorprendieron a Arhur, quien había permanecido inmóvil, escuchando cada detalle en las palabras de su ex-colonia

Alfred, sosteniendo los lentes entre sus manos… permitió que una sola lágrimas se derramara sobre uno de los cristales….

_En verdad lo siento… mi vieja amiga._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ACLARACIONES.

Demasiado trágico, lo sé. Y un Epic Fail de mi parte

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que decidí reducirlo todo a la batalla de Chapultepec porque hubiera escrito 20 hojas de haber retomado cada uno de los enfrentamientos.

No quise poner mucho la historia de Santa Anna ni involucrarlo mucho en el cap por situaciones del riñón: No me interesa como sea en ña historia oficial o en la historia no oficial… vender México es vender México aquí y en China. (Aru!)

Un saludo.!


	6. Memorias

— _¿Aún sigues despierta?, María._

_El rostro de Antonio de asomó tras la puerta de caoba. La luz se filtró en la habitación, lastimando los ojos oscuros de la pequeña, quien los talló adormilada… España suspiró exhausto con una vela en mano; caminó a pasos silenciosos con la esperanza de no despertar al pequeño niño durmiendo en la cama contigua de su preciosa Nueva España…_

— _¿Tenéis miedo? —preguntó, acariciando cariñosamente la nuca de la pequeña colonia. Nueva España rió risueñamente cuando los dedos de Antonio jugaron con el corto y rebelde cabello junto a sus orejas— ¿Qué te asusta? —volvió a preguntar cuando sus manos la cargaron lentamente y la colocaron sobre su regazo. Ella negó con la cabeza; para después recargarse en el pecho de su hermano mayor…Antonio puso los ojos en blanco, desde luego que su pequeña María no tenía miedo. Después de todo, haber nacido en la cuna de la mitología maya y azteca probablemente hacía que las pesadillas europeas con brujas y bestias se convirtieran en una minoridad. _

—_Si no tienes miedo, ¿Por qué no duermes? —preguntó nuevamente._

—_Es que si tengo miedo…. —confesó la niña, sorprendiendo al español. Sus pequeños dedos se aferraron a la camisa de Antonio con desesperación—Ellos vinieron por mí y les dije que se fueran… Los monstruos que Trece Colonias __**[1]**__ me platicó. Apreté el crucifijo que me regalaste y les dije que se fueran. Ya no están pero tengo miedo, nii-chan — Sin poder soportar los temblores de su pequeña, el español cubrió el cuerpecito de María con sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. Ah, era tan pequeña, tan delgada; a veces Antonio se preguntaba cómo una criatura que asemejaba a una frágil burbuja no se reventaba con el menor toque de un desconocido…. Eran en estos momentos en los que España podía sentirse la nación más poderosa del mundo… ¿Quién mas que él podría proteger y amar a sus colonias?, ¿Qué otra nación sabría como abrazar y querer a su querida María?; Su colonia, su bebita… Su Nueva España. _

—_Eres una niña muy valiente…—murmuró cuando lo correcto hubiera sido reprenderla. ¿Cuántas veces Antonio no le había perdido alejarse del niño Alfred, y por sobre todas las cosas… de Inglaterra?. Las criaturas del inglés no le preocupaban; el mundo ficticio de Arthur no existía en los dominios de España; Pero el simple hecho de perder a su pequeña hermanita o a cualquiera de sus niños…._

_No podría soportarlo._

_Arrulló a Nueva España, caminando lentamente por la habitación mientras cantaba una canción de cuna Vasca…_

—_Estás orgulloso de mí, Nii-chan— preguntó como siempre lo hacía todas las noches antes de caer dormida en los brazos de Antonio._

_El español sonrió y beso dulcemente la frente de María antes de que esta cerrara los ojos; —Siempre lo estoy…—susurró._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siglos habían pasado desde la última vez que España reconfortó por última vez los miedos y penas de su querida Nueva España.

Hoy la observaba. Y no importaba cuanto hubiese crecido y el hecho de que ya no fuese SU colonia. María, como Nueva España o como México; siempre actuaría como Antonio apostaba, después de todo; solo su padre, abuela y él la conocían como era debido: Su fascinación por las tradiciones, su actitud perezosa y "_pachanguera" _como le llamaba ella, sus ademanes, la altanería, sus groserías al expresarse, el amor a su pueblo y la virgen de Guadalupe, el orgullo tan grande como su pirámide del sol.

…El lugar a donde acude cuando se siente triste y perdida…

—_Chichen Itza_…—Habló Antonio cuando dejó atrás la ultima escalera de la pirámide. México se sobresaltó cuando el cuerpo del español tomó asiento junto a ella…—Te gustaba mucho venir aquí a jugar con Guatemala…

—…Las peleas por la mejor herencia Maya…— María sonrió melancólicamente—Guatemala siempre me hacía chillar cuando ganaba y tú nos regañabas por celoso.

—Yo no estaba celoso— el español hizo un puchero, provocando que su antes hermana menor emitiera por fín una melodiosa risa— ¡No te rías de mí, mujer!

— "¡Que joder con esa tal Imperio Maya, parad con aquello que juro por la sagrada familia que voy entregarlos al obispo … par de herejes" —imitó la mexicana, exagerando el ya conocido acento español, ridiculizando la postura de Antonio y sus ademanes. El rostro enrojecido de España fue suficiente para que la que antes había sido una risa levemente risueña, se convirtiera en una carcajada llena de mofa y diversión- Antonio la admiró por unos segundos, suspirando derrotado; después de todo ella seguía siendo México…

La risa se disipó en unos segundos. Dando la pauta a Antonio para continuar…

—Hablé con Arthur hace unos minutos… está en Estados Unidos— el cuerpo de María se tensó al momento que las últimas palabras del español pasaron por sus oídos "Arthur está en Estados Unidos…", "Está con Alfred…" —María creo que…

—Ahórrate el sermón…—cortó tajantemente—Si el _gringuito_ quiere pasar un rato de caridad con _Don_ Inglaterra a mi me vale un pepino.

—María. Arthur no fue a pasar el rato a Estados Unidos—volvió a intentar el español con paciencia— Tanto él cómo yo recibimos llamadas de Mathew y de tu hermano. Deberían empezar a comportarse un poco más como naciones, ¡Los dos están poniendo de cabeza a toda América!

— ¡Él fue quien me negó la entrada a su casa!…¿¡No entiendo que tanto le lloriquea a Arthur si esa fue su decisión!

Antonio tenía razón en su teoría; El y Arthur ya lo habían discutido desde hacia tantos años, incluso reñido por aquello que parecía tan lógico para los ojos de los demás; mas no lo suficientes para el par de naciones, renuentes a darse cuenta de la verdad; —No puede ser, es que después de trescientos años no se han dado cuenta de nada….

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No me interesa si tu niña es la santa más casta del catolicismo. ¡No quiero que se acerque a Alfred!, ¿¡Me has oído España!

—¡Mi Nueva España es inofensiva, es ella la que debería cuidarse de tu apreciado Trece Colonias…! En su rostro puedo ver que tiene la misma malicia pícara de Francis!, ¡Me aterra!, ¡Pobre de mí María!

— ¿¡Qué has dicho!, ¡Alfred no tiene nada que ver con ese Bastardo bebe vino, tu españolete! —Arthur tomó a Antonio de la camisa para moverlo de un lado a otro enfurecido.

—Ah, ¡Suéltame cejas largas! — gritó Antonio, con la misma ira cómica que el inglés.

Ambos países europeos ofrecían todo un espectáculo a la vista de cualquiera… Lo eran por lo menos para sus queridas y jóvenes colonias, quienes lo observaban con burla, aunque con un deje de preocupación al mismo tiempo. Los pequeños ahora aparentaban la edad de 11 años, aunque al principio María era la colonia mayor, ahora pareciese que Alfred tuviese por lo menos dos años más de su edad oficial… Trece colonias estaba creciendo de forma sorprendente; algo que deslumbraba a la pequeña y sobre preocupaba a Antonio…

—¿Por qué todos los adultos son tan absurdos? — la voz de Alfred sorprendió a la niña. El niño rubio miraba la escena al igual que ella, con una sonrisa medio torcida; —Me dan risa, pelean por tonterías.

—Cómo sabes, _güero_. Ellos saben más que nosotros. Deberíamos hacerles caso…

— ¿Ya no quieres jugar conmigo, entonces? — María tragó saliva. Alfred la miraba sorprendido, y de cierto modo… dolido.

Alfred no era el único niño colonizado en el continente y María no era la única región cercana a su casa…. Ninguno podría quejarse completamente de su situación; Alfred tenía a Mathew y María contaba con un sinnúmero de hermanos hispanos menores con quienes convivir y jugar. Visiblemente, no hubiera supuesto problema obedecer los deseos de España e Inglaterra por mantenerse alejados, pero…

_Tal vez desde esos momentos ellos ya se necesitaban mucho más de lo que imaginaban. _

— ¡Baboso, por supuesto que quiero seguir jugando contigo! — le gritó la niña con el rostro rojo, teñido de vergüenza, la cual desapareció cuando la palma blanquecina de Alfred se extendió frente a ella.

—Entonces ven— invitó sin vacilación, tan seguro de que las cosas que hacía estaban bien a pesar de que dijesen los demás. — Si tú me prometes seguir jugando conmigo, yo prometo que no voy a dejar que nadie te haga nada. Ni siquiera España…

—No prometas cosas imposibles.

— ¡No son imposibles! — aseguró orgulloso de si mismo. En ese momento sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma que brillarían en el futuro…Un Alfred que crecía día con día— Créeme; algún día me volveré tan fuerte como Arthur, o quizá mucho más; y cuando ese día llegué voy a protegerte a ti y a Arthur… ¡Voy a ser un héroe!—

—Un héroe…—repitió María ensimismada.

—Pero debes prometérmelo tu también— volvió extender su mano hacia ella, insistente —Quédate conmigo y juro ser tu héroe, Nueva España.

La mano de Alfred es tan blanca. A la pequeña siempre le gustaba compararla con la leche, y también existían veces en las que pedazos del chocolate caían dentro de ella; haciendo que tuviera una sabor aún mejor que en un principio…Constantemente imaginaba que ella era el chocolate y Trece colonias la leche….. Tan diferentes en color y textura; y aún así sabían fantástico cuando estaban combinados.

…Sus manos unidas solo intensificaban el sentimiento de necesidad mutuo. Los deseos internos e infantiles por permanecer unidos siempre sin importar lo que viniese…

_Claro… los juegos y las promesas que se hacen cuando eres niño no tienen valor en el futuro. Por son eso; juegos infantiles. ¿No es así?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Alfred, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La ventana estaba abierta. Afuera podía sentirse el frío común de una noche de invierno; María nunca dejaba las ventanas abiertas en invierno; Antonio nunca se lo permitía…

Pero Alfred estaba allí; con el perfil cabizbajo y la ropa completamente empapada. ¿En dónde rayos se había mojado?... María no tuvo que pensar mucho; El río bravo debía ser el único acceso silencioso para que su hermano Francisco no lo hubiera visto y así avisar a Antonio de su presencia….

—Fantasmas…—susurró por lo bajo antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

En un segundo tuvo a Nueva España frente a él, tomándolo de la mano y sentándolo en su cama para arroparlo con una de sus cobijas. Cuando se hubo asegurado que el cuerpo del rubio estuviese completamente cubierto; corrió hacia la ventana para cerrarla y correr las cortinas para después girar la llave oxidada de la puerta. Si Antonio la llegara a cachar…..

Prefirió no pensar en eso. Suspiró pesadamente al momento que volvía a mirar al americano; envuelto en la cobijas… el niño aún continuaba temblando.

—Quítate la ropa— ordenó, apartándole las cobijas y comenzando a deslizar su camisa hacia arriba.

—Oye.. Espera…pero…tu eres una niña….—alegó un sonrojado Alfred, castañeando los dientes.

—No importa. Si te quedas con eso mojado te vas a enfermar…

La batalla duró poco tiempo antes de que el rubio se rindiera por completo, terminando envuelto en tres cobijas diferentes y con sus ropas mojadas extendidas en la silla de madera; —¿Qué haces? — preguntó al ver como la morena sacaba otro par de cobijas, de un cajón para extenderlas en sobre el suelo de piedra.

—Duérmete güerito color _cuija_. Y trata de no hacer ruido. Antonio está aquí…—

— ¡No voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo! — Se quejó impaciente— A demás, te necesito para que espantes a los fantasmas…

— ¿El héroe tiene miedo? —se burló por lo bajo.

— ¡No, tonta!, ¡Solo duérmete conmigo! —María pegó un pequeño salto de la impresión. En el fondo rogó porque ni España ni su hermano Argentina- quien estaba de visita- hubieran escuchado aquel grito desesperado— Arthur se fue de nuevo. A ti nunca te molestan los fantasmas y yo … yo no quiero dormir sólo…

¿Cómo poder decir que no?, ¿Cómo negarse cuando en el fondo ella también deseaba abrazarlo desde el momento en que lo vio temblando frente a la ventana?

—María…—susurró cuando sintió el cuerpo delgado de la pequeña cobijarse junto a él. Los brazos delgados que re enredaron en sobre su pecho eran calientes…demasiado confortables. En su interior pensó que debía sentirse avergonzado; envuelto en cobijas y el abrazo protector de su querida amiga sentía que los papeles tal y como iban eran incorrectos. Tomo en sus manos el rostro confundido de la niña y lo admiró con seriedad… —¿Me lo vuelves a prometer?

— ¿Qué?

—Que nunca te vas a ir….¡Y eso incluye irte a dormir al suelo!…

—Ya te dije que no. —juró para soltarse del agarre. Lentamente, fue recargando su rostro en el pecho de Trece colonias, satisfecha del movimiento acelerado dentro de él— Ya duérmete; los fantasmas no vienen nunca a mi cuarto…

—Nueva España….

—Mande…

—Gracias…..

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Quédate conmigo y juro ser tu héroe, Nueva España…"_

—Condenado _Gringo_ mentiroso…. —El alambrado tembló junto con su puño, aferrado impotentemente a este— Tú solito te contradices… No sabes lo que quieres; sigues siendo un _escuincle _con sueños _guajiros. Pendejo…_

_._

— _¿Derme cuenta? ¿¡Darme cuenta de qué!_

—_No me lo preguntes a mí. Ve con América y discútelo con él_

—_Ya no puedo pasar…¿Recuerdas?_

—_No sería la primera vez que entras ilegalmente. Eso no es un obstáculo para ti_

_._

—¡Voy a hacerte tragarte tus palabras…!

La habilidad continuaba. La furia y el resentimiento solo la hacían volverse más fuerte; Y realmente no importaba cuantos policías la agarraran o la golpearan para regresarla… Podría saltar la frontera una y mil veces, sin importar cuantas veces la deporten… Ella regresaría hasta lograr verlo una vez más.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**[1] Trece colonias: Nombre que recibía Estados Unidos recién colonizado.**

**Este cap realmente no tiene ninguna base histórica. Realmente no sé mucho sobre la relación que tuvieron México y USA durante la época colonial… Solo pensé teñir esto con un poco de mi típico drama :D**

**Este ficc está a punto de terminar… Adiós a mi primer ficc basado en el OOC T_T**

**Así que espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Saludos! :P**

**Mariiz.**


End file.
